The official prolate spheroid game ball used in American football is defined by a specific shape, weight and size. It is eminently suitable for the game of American football. However, as a ball for use by young people, it is too large and heavy. Additionally, its weight is such as to cause hurt if it strikes someone in an inappropriate manner.
To overcome these deficiencies, play game balls have been provided. These play game balls are made almost entirely of foam polymer composition material and are of about one-half to two-thirds the size of the standard American football. These are sometimes called "nerf" balls. The problem with these play balls is that they are too light to be thrown straight and for a substantial distance. It is undesirable to simply add weight because that increases cost and increases the chance of harm to a person who is struck by the ball. There is need for a ball with improved design which has better performance without significantly increasing the chance of harm.